dgrayman pairings
by gayness
Summary: a bunch of pairings from yaoi to yuri or even straight!i accept all pairing suggetions and will try to add new pairings. any pairings are allowed!WARNING: yaoi, yuri and freakish pairings included.
1. lenaleexallen

Lenalee and allen were pretty good friends. Lenalee secretly had a crush on Allen that almost everyone was aware of, Except for Allen. But Allen seemed to have a thing for Yu-chan. Lenalee saw them kissing one time. "Allen, kanda what are you doing!?" she asked. She pulled out her dark boots and killed the crap out of Kanda until he was dead. She killed everyone in the black order besides Allen. "now we can be together forever love.." she said, stroking his trembling face.


	2. AllenxJeryy

Allen: lavi, you have a good memory right?

Lavi: I remember everything!

Allen: **blush** do you remember last night?

Lavi: no…

Allen: oh, that wasn't you?

Lavi: no, I was awake all night, so it wasn't me…

Allen: then who was it?

Jeryy: giggle hi Allen. Last night was fantastic!

Allen: oh god, I think im going to be sick…


	3. lavixkanda

Lavi had a spontaneous idea to draw on Allen's face while he was sleeping. Lavi had to hold in all his laughter, so he wouldn't wake up. After a few minutes Allen woke up. "Lavi!" he exclaimed. "What did you do to my face?" Lavi almost choked trying not to laugh. "oh allen, I was making you pretty…your pretty ugly without it Allen" Allen turned red. "Lavi, fuck you!" Lavi pondered that thought. "Ok!" he said, running off. Allen shook his head. "that's not what I mean's…"

Lavi found Kanda eating soba noodles in the kitchen. "I got orders from Allen" Lavi said, and jumped on top of Kanda. "Lavi!"


	4. AllenxRhode

Recommended by Zackthetraveller

Rhode was clinging around Allen's neck. "See, I feel human don't I?" she asked soothingly. Allen raised an eyebrow. "You do this to me everyday, I know that you're human already!" Rhode looked taken aback. "Excuse me mister, you're the one who asks me to come over!" she gently kissed Allen on the forehead. Allen turned red. "Well, I guess your kind of cute…" Rhode giggled. "That's the sprit!" She jumped on top of Allen. Turns out Rhode and Allen had been having visits outside of their battles in the missions.


	5. AllenxKanda

Lavi and Allen were Talking about "the facts of life", when a shadowed figure lurked behind them. Allen turned around slowly. Behind him stood Kanda, as beautiful as ever. "Yu-chan why are you here?" Kanda didn't answer. He smiled. Allen never saw him smile before. Not like he was now. Allen thought how beautiful it was. Before he could finish thinking, Kanda jumped on top of Allen. " I want you moyashi…"

Part 2 (thank Shateiel):

Kanda and Allen had grown awfully close since Kanda's unusual behavior that one-day. It was noted that they did everything together. They ate together, went on missions together, and some thought they slept together. When confronted, Kanda denied everything. Allen thought Kanda was ashamed of him, but he soon realized that wasn't the case. At the cafeteria Kanda and Allen sat together as usual. "Moyashi, I was thinking…I mean I know it seems like I don't care about you, when I do." Kanda said. Allen nodded. "I understand and I kno-" Allen was cut off by Kanda's soft lips touching his. It was the first time Allen was kissed, never mind the fact that it was a boy. It felt beautiful. When their lips separated Allen felt a tinge of lust go down his spine. He wanted Kanda, and he didn't care if they were in the cafeteria or not. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda and kissed him passionately. Kanda pulled off Allen's jacket, while letting his tongue enter Allen's mouth. Allen moaned quietly. Everybody could see this scene, but they didn't seem to care. Everything was perfect. They were trapped in their own little world.


	6. LavixTyki

"Rhode, promise you'll behave." Tyki said to the girl, who was only half listening. "only if you play with me later!" she cried. Tyki sighed. "fine, but you also can't tell the earle…" he said quietly. Rhode smiled. "so whos this 'friend' of yours?" she chanted. Tyki was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Tyki answered the door smiling. Outside stood lavi. "ohayo!" he said as Tyki gestured for him to come in. Rhode took one look at him and said "Tyki invited a _boy_ over for sex?" Lavi's jaw dropped.


End file.
